Usuario discusión:Kami Spirit~
Esta es mi discu,si quieren darme pokemon,huevos,objetos.etc denmelos sin molestias :D Bienvenida!! Hola, bienvenida a Poké Espectaculos, nos alegra que te hayas unido a esta wiki de pokénovelas, nos gustaría que leyeras las Reglas para que sepas que puedes hacer y que no :), bueno, te deseamos la mejor suerte para tus novelas y espero que hagas muchos amigos aquí, normalmente lo hace un administrador pero me adelnate xD, que te la pases bien y si necesitas algo avísame o a un administrador ¿Okay? Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 01:41 8 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Nos gustaría que también cuides la ortografía, algunos de aquí son muy exijentes con eso Hapremve d my :minglalala: (? si claro que seretu amiga sinseramente eres la primera pero una pregunta ¿que pokemon te pongo? Pachirisu70 :) p.d hay otra persona chilena en PE pero no me acuerdo como se llamaba Desu! Ohayou C: -Ya podrías haberme dejado un mensaje en la discusión...Bah, no importa.- Eres nueva, ¿no? Rulez. Veo que leíste algunas de mis novelas antiguas-las nuevas son mucho mejores, créeme-, y me honra que mis novelas ya sean medio de culto entre los nuevos de estos lares. Deberías mejorar con las tildes, y poniendo signos de puntuación donde corresponde-comas, puntos, etc.-. Bueno, pues no te torturo más. Tadaima-bienvenido en japonés- y que te lo pases guay. Archivo:Shana(Avatar).png ¡Tsundere Power!¡Urusai, urusai, urusai! >:U Archivo:Louise(Avatar).png'' 23:46 11 nov 2012 (UTC)'' PD: Pon las imágenes en "tamaño completo". Quedará mucho mejor. Hola hola, esto, pues vi en tu usuario que pusiste "Este es el pokemon que elegí" bla bla bla, lamento decirte que no puedes hacer eso, al menos de que alguien lo tenga y te lo haya dado, ¿vale? chao chao :9 ¿Dulce o Truco? Mejor dame tu alma! 22:38 12 nov 2012 (UTC) Bueno Lo de los pokémon adoptados se hacía cuando existían las Guarderías. Actualmente, están prohibídas, porque llenaban la actividad reciente con un excesivo spam y las vimos innecesarias, por lo que la única forma de "conseguir" un pokémon es que alguien te lo regale. Lo mismo se puede aplicar con los huevos. Me alegro de que te gusten algunas de mis novelas, es agradable encontrar una fan más x3 Y siento no editar a penas SLA, es que, simplemente, no encuentro ganas ni inspiración. Respecto a lo de ser amigas, yo considero que la amistad es algo que surje poco a poco, así que no tengo lista de amigos ni nada, ya que me resulta algo absurdo x3 Sin embargo, si quieres añadirme a alguna lista usa un Mudkip, un Cyndaquil o un Kirlia. [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 13:46 13 nov 2012 (UTC) cumpleaños hola mariana feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos mas left aqui te ise un regalo una cara de MMleft que la difrutes Pachirisu70 :) Happy Cumple Unknown Person (Copy pasteee) shdkhgajkld Hola Coca-cola! Ni te conozco,pero importa un mosco,te dire lo que le digo a todos ._. Feliz Cumpleaños!Destapen los caños,hablo con rimas pero no me estimas ¬_¬ xD Bueno,Feliz Cumple tia aqui va la felicitacion mia e3e Estas son las mañanitas,añañañañañañi,shkakhdkjhjkd las cantamos a ti Archivo:(babyface).pngFeliz cumple persona completamente desconocida!Ah,un regalin topoyin (? Archivo:Suicune.png un huevito e3e,adios persona que no conozco ni conocere (??? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100822111250/pokeespectaculos/es/images/4/49/Miku_icon.gif Kalinka!Malinka!Callate y escucha! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731005507/pokeespectaculos/es/images/3/32/Gakupo_icon.gif Eclosiona a las 200 ediciones :3 FELIZ CUMPLE evoluciona a las 100 ediciones left Pues Se pueden poner solo algunas de las imágenes del chat, y no hay página alguna que las tenga todas. Tendrás que arreglártelas con las que ya están subidas y buscarlas o subir las que necesites. That's all o3o [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 21:07 20 nov 2012 (UTC) A ver Para añadir color a las páginas debes copiar los códigos -en el modo fuente- de las otras páginas y cambiar los colores a tu gusto, es así de simple. Me temo que -por razones desconocidas- las encuestas en esta wiki no funcionan, así que no valdría la pena enseñarte a crearlas. Y para hacer que los capítulos de tus novelas tengan un link para volver a la página principal tienes que escribir en modo fuente: Nombre de la novela/Nombre del capítulo Siempre entre corchetes. Y bueno, eso es todo, básicamente. --[[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 13:33 22 nov 2012 (UTC) Mensajeria corta Digo que ship :3 Ponme un ralts Shiny At:kenya,el pokefilo *o* Chile chile lindo (8)! Claro n.n, ponme la Servine Shiny Macabra y yo...Cual? -Fay- Enseguida Archivo:D8_transparente.png Enseguida voy a ponerme de asesina :la: Hola ^_^ Ok disculpa no habia visto esa regla, como normalmente ponen las inscripciones y uno llena la ficha y ya xD ya se que pusiste "reservado para fay" porque pues se lo habías reservado tu xD pero yo lo puse también pues porque nose xD pero disculpa ya mismo lo quito ^_^ ---- Solo iba a quitar "reservado para Butter" xD como ya hablas visto ya llene la ficha :la: y espero que se llenen las adiciones y empieces tu novela rápido que se ve muy genial :dum: Bueno me despido, hasta lueguito xD 40px ¡Anda! ¡Destapa la felicidad! Archivo:Gema_agua.pngArchivo:Squirtle_NB.gif 21:48 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Alá~♫ Ok n.n, solo porque me gusta tener responsabilidades de mas y por que me encanta la sangre 8DDDDD ♫The Klavier♫ ♣Suerte en la vida de la música ♣ Ya Ya había visto tu mensaje, la cosa es que me daba pereza responderlo ewe He llevado una semana cansada y esperaba a que aparecieras por el chat para responder y tal. Te respondo mañana sin falta, ¿vale? [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 00:57 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Claro El huevo es ahora tuyo, eclosionará la semana que viene el domingo, pero no puedes abandonar mucho la wiki durante esos días, el huevo necesita que estas aquí, si editas mucho mejor =) Diana8 (discusión) 11:15 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Joder -u- Ya voy ¿vale? Los administradores también tenemos vida social, deberes que hacer, exámenes que estudiar y mil cosas más, no puedo estar pendiente de todo, leñe. 1. No tienes que pedir permiso para hacer un club de fans pero recuerda que solo están permitidos los de pokémon. 2. Para evitar las alineaciones en las imágenes debes evitar escribir |thumb al lado de la imagen en el modo fuente, escribir solo el nombre entre corchetes, por ejemplo: File:Cara de Pikachu.png entre corchetes, sin thumb. 3. Para la firma lo más fácil es copiar la de otro usuario y modificar los colores y demás mierdas hasta que te guste. 4. Eso ya desaparece al hacer lo de la 3. Hala, ¿feliz? -u- Y si no entiendes, entras al chat cuando esté y me preguntas. Que tampoco cuesta tanto,joder [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Lau Sparkle']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Hellos Pewdie. I am Stephano ']] 20:27 3 dic 2012 (UTC) ^^ of course (?) Calro!! me encantaria!! :D Ayer te lo iba a pedir pero me tuve que ir lol me has ahorrado el mensaje XD Bueno, nos vemos, chaíto <3 Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gifｷucんﾉ ςคll ๓є ๓คץ๒є♥ Archivo:Th_BlazeFireSpin.gif 06:08 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Holis! No te conosco pero bue, me caes bien! frame|left|huevo de zorua Eclocionará a zorua el 24 de diciembre de este año! La oscuridad se acerca.¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif es facil solo no pongo los Pachirisu70 (discusión) 12:44 8 dic 2012 (UTC) y punto Notacion notada ewO Solo soy yo...O tu firma es identica a la de Dan-Gardevoir? Come on and light the fuse, He’s a rocket and he’s ready to go! Archivo:Silver_sprite-De-CosmoRainbow.gif ♪♪Cause now the countdown has started And he’s ready to blow!♪♪ Archivo:Sonico.png Claro!! Supongo que es aquí donde debería dejar el mensaje, pero buaano, claro que me encantaría, ponme por favor un Krokorok o un Krookodile ¿A tí cuál te pongo? :3 Atte: Feliz Navidad, Y prospero año nuevo.Archivo:Oshawott_NB2.gif 17:28 23 dic 2012 (UTC) Hello Aquí van tus respuestas: El Equipo Ponzoña es de tipo Fantasma, Siniestro o Veneno porque la mayoria son de color Oscuro y eso representa la maldad. Y claro que te puedes cambiar. "Quédate conmigo" "Siempre " 17:27 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Hello again Sí, son malos. Perdón por no haberme expresado bien :D "Quédate conmigo" "Siempre " 09:54 28 dic 2012 (UTC) BLUEBLUE Yo he notado todo solo qué he ido de paseo (obligadamente) y no he podído hacer nada PikachuBlue X (discusión) 20:17 1 ene 2013 (UTC) Du... Vale vale vale vale...Dame la ficha antes de que me duela mas el estomago .3.U Tote2012XD (discusión) 23:54 1 ene 2013 (UTC) o.O Gracias por darme a Ana... Mataré a todos con ella muajajaja!! (?) Ahora... ¡Te debulvo el favor! leftTe dejo aquí a Sofía! Puedes elegir de que novela será... Si eliges que sea la prota de Bajo la Sombra de la Noche, evolucionará a Umbreon Shiny cuando tengas 480 ediciones. Pero si quieres que sea la Prota de Vida Pasada, evolucionará a Umbreon cuando te regalen un Sandile, Krokorok o Krokodile. Es amable, fuerte y valiente, aunque no le dirá a nadie sobre su pasado a menos que le hagas click en mi perfil. JaJa! Yo gano XD (?) Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 19:06 2 ene 2013 (UTC) ??? Click aquí Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 00:11 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Ok Estoy agregando la información, gracias por acceder al sistema (?) Procesando-Procesando-Procesando-Pro--san (Se trararabo la cccooomommmpuuuttadorraa XD) Nah, mentira, ahora lo pongo. Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 00:37 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Click (?) Olé~ Ya está lista la placa de: Vida Pasada Chau~ Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 22:06 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Ñe... No se, no me gusta mucho dar datos personales de mi (Excepto mi nombre). Solo diré que es aproximadamente el 20 de enero. Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 22:17 3 ene 2013 (UTC) ... Los del sprite de Umbreon Shiny Paz? Los hice con paint de PC, es muy "sencillo" para mi. No sabría como explicarte como hacerlos, pero si quieres, dime si quieres alguno y te lo hago... Ejemplo: Te puedo hacer una cara de Glaceon con pañuelo, solo dime los colores y todo eso... Somos un mar de estrellas ~ Cada uno brilla con luz propia 19:20 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Entrega Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_shiny_con_pañuelo_azul.png (Perdón, lo hice medio a las apuradas, me quedó medio mal) Somos un mar de estrellas ~ Cada uno brilla con luz propia 20:06 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Regalo que no se si te va a gustar (?) A ve, estaba aburrida un día de lluvia, y decidí dibujar, entonces dije -Le hago un dibujo a Mew- y aquí estoy XD. 238px Espero que te guste :3 Somos un mar de estrellas ~ Cada uno brilla con luz propia 02:36 5 ene 2013 (UTC) *--.--* (Por si no lo haz notado, la cara del título está babeando(?)) ¡Los Sprites me han encantado! ESPERO PODER USARLOS MUCHO! Somos un mar de estrellas ~ Cada uno brilla con luz propia 18:43 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Pues... Te responderé a eso o3o Verás, hace mucho no se edita la portada xdd y para el entonces en que se editó, Kenya aún no ingresaba a la Wiki ergo se puso que King era el único xdd. Algún día cambiaremos todo en su totalidad ¿Vale? ovo. Gracias por el aviso de todas formas x'D. Ger...(♪)...Cuando las cigarras lloren. 20:47 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Holas Mew!! Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y quería decirte algo... pero mejor amñana por qué también se loq uería decir a Fay, Sofía, Laura, King, Marce, Kris, Butter, Draco, Neru, etc, etc, xD. Me haces un favorsote? ¿Me reservas un puesto para tu novela? Por fa, es que me gustó la sinopsis y no sé si pueda hacer al rato por qué mañana ya hay clases y me encantaría aparecer como prota, muchas gracias Atte y un gran saludo: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 03:51 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Bienvenida a SwampyVille (????? xD, estoy loco, lo sé, pero buano, sipi ahorita cambio la cara MM y 2 pregunttias: No sé si deba decirlo, pero lo diré, si me das permiso de ponerle que se enamoró de alguien de la integrante del Equipo? ¿Si puedo? Si sí, será tu decisión a quien, bueno eso era todo, muchas gracias por responder. Atte y con un gran abrazo: Pronto será mi cumpleaños número 14.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:13 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Re. Hola, ¿qué tal? Verás, el dilema ahora con el PokéPark es que estuve ausente un tiempo y no he tenido tiempo de checar las nuevas solicitudes que se han presentado para las fichas. Pronto buscaré más personal que me ayude, ya que es un proyecto bastante grande. No te preocupes, en cuanto pueda conseguir más personas que me ayuden -ya tengo unas en mente- haré llegar tu ficha hasta esta discusión. Las páginas las he editado porque retomaré el proyecto y en cuanto dodo esté organizado buscaré ayudantes. Me disculpo por el tiempo que has esperado y por el que pueda demorar -que espero no sea mucho. ¡Saludos! 03:08 10 ene 2013 (UTC) eweU De verdad lo siento, era el cumple de un familiar y tuve que ayudar con los preparativos, salir de compras, etc. Si no quieres reservarme el puesto de nuevo, no hay problema... Somos un mar de estrellas ~ Cada uno brilla con luz propia 16:55 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Irme yo? Jajaja me río en tu cara (?) Vi lo que pusiste en la página. Yo no me fuí, solo estoy un poco ocupada como para conectarme todos los días. Cuando terminen las vacaciones quizás me normalize. Bueno, no me voy a ir, y si me fuera, lo abisaría en mi página de usuario. Era eso. Chao. Somos un mar de estrellas ~ Cada uno brilla con luz propia 17:02 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Lee Tú apenas te registraste en agosto del 2012, por lo tanto no sabes nada de lo que pudo haber hecho o dicho ella. Y sí, yo ya sé que es la fundadora, ¿creíste que no? Dices que no ha tratado a nadie mal, pero estás equivocada. Como dije en el mensaje que le dejé, SÍ ha menospreciado a gente de aquí. El problema es que tú nunca estuviste para presenciar eso. Y créeme, ella aún sigue siendo antipática con quien ella quiere. Y para que sepas, lo de dictadura no fue en serio, sólo fue una "metáfora" o como quieras llamarle. PD: No entiendo por qué me mandaste este mensaje si el que yo envié fue para Krystal, no para ti. Eso es todo, cambio y fuera. Atentamente, la que se reveló contra Krystal. Puesto Claro, reservamelo :3 Quizá esta semana esyé un poco ocupada como para conectarme todos los días, pero trataré de llenarlo rápido. La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 23:45 20 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias por el eevee, tengo flojera de ponerlo en mi perfil, despues lo pongo. Y el sprite lo encontré en una página XD La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 17:01 23 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias por el dato Hola, soy Luis C. No sabía eso, perdona, es que soy nuevo en esta wiki (no en Wikia). Bueno, me alegra que por primera vez haya entrado a otra comunidad, pero quisiera que me dieras una tutoría de cómo hacer novelas, las imágenes necesarias, etc. ATT: --Luis C. •A los servicios de cualquiera que lo necesite• 23:45 23 ene 2013 (UTC) Holiiiisss Holiss ^^ Soy Fuchi xD El otro día lei lo que pone encima de tu discu de que te den regalos y me entro la risa tonta jejeje Asi que como me aburria te hice a tu zorua en NB Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gif es gonita (?) Bueh espero que te guste tomatela como tu regalo de cumple del año pasado (???) :3 Adiosss Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 11:52 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Si claro!!! Con pañuelo no?? Cuando lo tenga te lo doy ^^ Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 15:47 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría qué completaras más rápido en mis audiciones para Cristal. XtremEevee 2 (discusión) 15:50 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Brisa Hola brisa netwick (?) Ahquí estas^^ Archivo:Brisa_Sprite.gif espero que te gusteeee ;)) Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 16:41 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Lo siento por usar la cara de Brisa Toma este sprite thumb|140px por favor me podrias dejar ese sprite es que no se cual usar y uno simplon no me gustan El hielo molaEevee35 (discusión) 20:09 30 ene 2013 (UTC) Audiciones Te aviso que te inscribiste en mis audiciones como Brisa, con 18 años, cuando el máximo permitido para los alumnos es de 16. Porfavor, cambialo cuando puedas. La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 18:22 31 ene 2013 (UTC) Friends En primer lugar, sí, seamos amigas, ya sé que pokémon ponerte...¿Brisa con pañuelo o con marcas xDDD? (Dije que lo sabía, pero en realidad no lol) y a mí ponme a pro zoroark, la cosa más pro de todo el universo. ¿Ya dije que Zoroark es pro?, Olvídalo. Sobre lo de mi novela, ella ya lo sabe, pero se lo va a decir a los protas cuando se encuentren con Suicune en el Pueblo Seanay. Se despide, Wolphi. ~Soy la muerte misma....~Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif~...Vete antes de perder tu vida~ 15:42 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Hey Hola chica que me considera su amigo (?) okno xD Hola ew,solo queria decirte que rellenaras *Sale una pantalla negra que dice Estas audishions* ;D La Smienchia es cool,No?Deja una roca grabada en mi cueva 23:51 3 feb 2013 (UTC) Lo de Riolu...! Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que mejor que yo (Me cambiaron el día) Pero bueno, cambiando te tema te propongo algo ¿Y si mejor el Riolu fuera de los 2? Ándale, por fa, sería nuestro primer pokémon juntos, bueno y lo de la evolución, está en tus manos, tú decides si evoluciona o no :3, bueno, eso era todo, chao, nos vemos luego Atte y con cariño: Pronto haré mi primer video!!!.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 01:49 6 feb 2013 (UTC) ok Fan de aura y maya 15:08 6 feb 2013 (UTC) No te preocupes... ...Si no me conecto seguido estas ultimas dos semanas, estoy de viaje y casi no tengo computadora. La Umbreon Shiny de PEArchivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gifQue por cierto, está loca 16:19 6 feb 2013 (UTC) ¡Hi mew! ¿Tanto te gustan mis vídeos? No pensara qué les gustara a nadie... bueno es muy fácil hacerlos tienes qué descargar un programa llamado Catmasia Studio.CUando lo bajes me avisas y seguimos. Aquí el link: http://camtasia-studio.softonic.com/ XtremEevee 2 (discusión) 20:27 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Hi mewy :D Bueno, puede que tenga la solucion nwn prueba a entrar a chrome y guardar el sprite, le cambias el nombre y lo vuelves a subir en el servidor que usas. A lo mejor asi se ve bien :)) chao!! Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gifｷucんﾉ Residuo nuclear!! :3Archivo:Zuffi_sprite.gif 14:15 13 feb 2013 (UTC)